


Ramadán

by LuciaLehkost



Series: Melias [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaLehkost/pseuds/LuciaLehkost
Summary: El clip de Ramadán del capítulo 4x07 desde el punto de vista de Elias.If someone can help me to translate my works to english, it would be great.





	Ramadán

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues al final le he cogido el gusto a escribir fanfics. Sobretodo porque esta pareja que tanto me gusta no parece tener demasiado éxito. ¡Y yo cada vez que les veo juntos en pantalla veo química! Pero como Julie aún no nos lo confirma (que lo hará), pues me toca a mí dar lo que algunas esperamos.  
> Esta historia, como la anterior, se la dedico a tres chicas que son tan shipper de Melias como yo. ¡Seguid comentando cualquier detalle, porque fangirlear con vosotras me inspira mogollón!
> 
> Y si os gusta, comentad o por lo menos, dejar unos kudos bien guapos :)

-¡Está celoso!

-¡Sí, está celoso!

Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía la actitud de Sana, cada día más agresiva, cada día más triste, cada día más arisca. Si entre Noora y Yousef había algo, y todo apuntaba a ello, Elias no podía sentirse más culpable. Había creído que Sana estaba así con él por todo el asunto con Isak. Y puede que en parte sí, pero no podía ser solo eso. En algún momento su hermana le habría reprochado algo, pero solo le había dirigido miradas glaciales. 

Al ver que Elias no reaccionaba a sus bromas, los chicos habían dejado de prestarle atención. Elias miró a Mikael, que se debatía entre escuchar a Adam y Mutta o mirarle a él. Cuando Elias le devolvió la mirada, Mikael enrojeció y apartó la vista. No volvió a mirarle.  
Elias se levantó y se apartó del grupo, repentinamente furioso. Durante las últimas semanas no solo había aceptado que sentía algo por Mikael, si no que habían estado flirteando un poco por chat. O al menos eso creía él, porque cada vez que se veían en persona, Mikael actuaba como si no le hubiera estado lanzando indirectas el día anterior.

-¡Elias espera! -Gritó Mikael. Se estaba acercando rápidamente a él, mientras los chicos miraban desde lejos, un poco confundidos.

-¿Qué quieres? -Contestó secamente. Mikael le miró como si no supiera qué decir.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Mikael esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Te ha afectado mucho lo de Yousef y Noora.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, que... has reaccionado de una manera un poco extraña. -Mikael desvió la mirada. - ¿Seguro que no estás celoso?- Una risa histérica se le atragantó a Elias.

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso de qué? -Elias no lo podía creer. - Lo que estoy es enfadado, con Yousef y conmigo mismo. Y ahora contigo. -Mikael le miró, lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirle y cuestionarle si le gustaba otra persona, pero no lo suficientemente valiente para revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. - ¿Estás jugando conmigo o qué?

-¡No! Yo... eh – Mikael se ruborizó, y Elias sintió como su enfado se evaporaba, sustituido por una ola de afecto hacia él. - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Elias le cogió del brazo y le llevó al otro lado del patio, para que Adam y Mutta no pudiesen verlos. Y aunque al principio tiraba un poco de él, Mikael pronto aligeró el paso y se puso a su altura.

-¿Puedo besarte? - le preguntó. Creía que le iba a costar más pronunciar esas palabras, pero le salieron solas. Sentía que las había reprimido tanto tiempo que después de soltarlas le flojearon las piernas.  
Sin embargo, fue Mikael el que le beso a él. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y junto sus labios con los suyos, en un beso casto, que pronto escaló en intensidad. Elias acarició el pelo de Mikael, y de ahí apoyó la mano en su nuca, pero fue en ese instante cuando Mikael rompió el beso. Su expresión confusa y culpable paralizó a Elias.

-¿Vas a hacer conmigo lo que le hiciste a Even? -Mikael había empezado a alejarse, y al escucharle se paró en seco.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído. -Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Even se amontonaron en su cabeza - ¿Vas a ir con Mutta y Adam y a decirles que he intentado besarte? ¿Vas a alejarte de mí? ¿Vas a...- Mikael estaba otra vez a su lado.

-No. -Le agarró gentilmente el rostro y le miró a los ojos, tranquilizador. - Pero es el segundo día de Ramadán y no quiero acabar empalmado.

Elias expulsó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sonriente, volvió a besarle.

–

Cuando los chicos y Mikael se fueron, Elias le mandó un mensaje a Yousef para quedar. “Tengo algo importante que contarte, ven al parque cerca de mi casa”. Estuvo a punto de decirle que viniera a su casa, pero si de verdad había algo entre él y Noora, no quería que su hermana se lo encontrase en el salón de su propia casa.  
Lo encontró sentado en un banco y Elias sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-Ey

-Ey

-¿Ha pasado algo? - Elias notó una ligera nota de preocupación en la pregunta.  
-Sí -Elias sonrió – Pero es algo bueno. - Tuvo que mirar al frente al decir lo siguiente. - He besado a Mikael.

Por un momento, Yousef no dijo nada.

-Qué raro que no estés borracho al contarme esto. - Elias tuvo que soltar una risa por el comentario; la última vez que habían hablado de Mikael y lo que sentía por él, Elias había acabado tan mal, que Yousef tuvo que llamar a Sana para llevarle a casa de Noora. - ¿Y qué pasó?

Elias pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Que me devolvió el beso. - Yousef sonrió.

-¿Así que ya no voy a tener que aguantar tus quejas, tus frustraciones, ni voy a tener que oir lo guapo que estaba Mikael? 

-No

-¿Y tampoco tus elucubraciones sobre como te tocó la rodilla durante tres Misisipis y que eso tenía que significar algo? - Elias se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzado.

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? Al final resulta que sí significaba algo.

-Tienes razón.

En ese momento sonó el móvil. Mikael le había enviado un mensaje.

Mikael: Después de fingir delante de Adam y Mutta que no ha pasado nada, no puedes pedirme que no nos veamos hasta mañana. Quiero verte :(

A Elias se le puso una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Le escribió para decirle donde estaba y que viniera.

-¿Es Mikael? - Preguntó Yousef.

-Sí. Le he dicho que venga. Seguramente esté ya de camino. - Yousef sonrió.

-¿Entonces me voy? - Elias lo pensó.

-Cuando llegue, quizás. Pero antes quiero preguntarte una cosa – Yousef le miró, atento. - ¿Ha pasado algo entre Noora y tú?


End file.
